


What's eating Margaret Borowski?

by Starii



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, College, Gen, Memories, Prequel, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: Before leaving for her fateful trip back to her hometown of Possum Springs, Mae thinks back about her time at college and her past as she awaits the bus ride that will take her home.(A prequel fic to Night in the Woods.)





	What's eating Margaret Borowski?

Margaret Borowski sat on a bench on her campus. Today was a quiet October's day. People walked past the girl as she sighed to herself. She removes a ribbon from her hair given to her by her grandfather, before he passed on. She held it close as she looked at a lake that was in front of her.

MAE (THOUGHT)

_I wish Grandpa was still alive. He would of loved to come here during Halloween to look at this lake. He remembers seeing this kind of lake back when he was in the child...I think he grew up in the depression era, that must of been hell for him to suffer through, what with people being depressed because Hitler and his fascists minions being assholes to everyone, I think, I slept a lot in history. Grandma used to wear this bow. She wore it when she first met him, when they were teenagers and got married and had a whole bunch of kids, and then they died and so did Grandma. But my Grandpa stuck through until last year...I felt sad losing Grandpa...Very sad...He gave me this bow as a parting gift before I left here at college._

Mae looks sad at the lone bench she's sitting on. She puts her hands to her head, looking bored.

MAE (THOUGHT)

_He said's that it's his wife's lucky bow and with it I can ace through college easily like he did...And his wife, and there friends. Am I doing the right choice? Grandpa wouldn't think so...I have a feeling he would be disappointed in me doing this._

Mae jumps off from the bench she was sitting on and walks towards the lake. She grabs a pebble and throws it towards the lake.

MAE (THOUGHT)

_I'm sorry Grandpa, college is just not my thing...I'm having...Trouble with everything here, especially now that your gone. You were an important figure in my life Grandpa...But your resting in...Well whatever happens when people die. Either we would be sitting on tropical islands or just becoming NPC's to some video game. The latter sounds cool actually, as long as we can move freely. I don't want to have some lovecraftian fate happening to me where I can't move at all!_

Mae trips over and falls on the ground.

MAE

OOF!

 

Mae looks up at the setting sun.

MAE (THOUGHT)

_I...I thought I could handle it, but I just feel so...Alone here. I can't make any friends, I can't go to any parties...I just felt scared...And it was hurting me, eating me up inside like some cannibal eating my stomach...Maybe I swallowed a flesh eating parasite or something and it's actually eating my stomach? I don't know, I'll probably know when I wake up dead one day...But I felt like...I failed everyone._

Mae sits up.

MAE (THOUGHT)

_Everyone knows...That I'm going to leave. I don't have a choice, but I failed everyone who was counting on me coming to this college, Mom, Dad, Gregg, Angus, Casey...Bea. She always dreamed of going to college since she was little...But then her mother...I really miss Mrs Santello._

Mae stands up.

MAE (THOUGHT)

_I guess this is reality...Aunt Mallcop always said we can't always be good at everything. I guess I'm not good with College, but I'm going to miss everything this place has, the candy store I eat entire gumdrops in. The old 80's cassette store that had some kickass tracks and of course this lake...You would of loved this lake Grandpa...I did._

Mae turns and leaves, intending to get her things so she can go to the bus station and leave for Possum Springs, unaware that her trip to Possum Springs will be different then when she left it for college.

MAE (THOUGHT)

_I can't wait to see my friends again. Bea will be happy to see me and we can drink and trash talk about Steve Scriggns, that slimy asshat, and maybe Gregg and Angus can join us. I'm not sure if Angus likes to trash talk, but Gregg loves to jump around in trash! And so would Casey. He always likes to talk about gossip and shit like that...I can't wait to see him again, he...Did seem sad when I left, so he'll be happy to see me again! Wow. I'm so excited of seeing my friends and family again._

Mae smiles as she reaches the door to her dorms.

MAE (THOUGHT)

_This is going to be a great trip back to Possum Springs!_

 

 

She leaves...To her future.


End file.
